Checkmate
by Royal Detective
Summary: After working hard Cedric is preparing for tomorrow's work when a unexpected Queen Miranda knocks on his door to asks him if he would play one game of chess with her. When he does give in to the request he'll unexpectedly start to get to know his queen better and learn that there is a bit of her daughter's personality in her. Will Cedric like the queen better?


_**A/N:**_ Hello again everyone, this idea was originally AquaTurqouise's but she pu it up for adoption I adopted it. I've been wanting Cedric to get know Miranda better since he started to bond with the twins and now that Roland is already giving Cedric more respect I tink it's Queen Miranda's turn! I hope you enjpy!

 _ **Sofia the Frst: Checkmate**_

Cedric sighed as he looked over his spell book. Today had been quite a busy day for him. Not only had he helped King Roland with spell casting he also had begun to store up his supplies for the upcoming cold seasons that were drawing near. Each year around the end of summer the sorcerer would gather all sorts of plants so that he would be able to make potions. After all dead plants did not make the potions work well and he knew if he didn't get started he knew he would be unprepared for the fall and winter months. He was glad he had started today with the help of his apprentice.

When Cedric looked up from the book he rubbed the back of his neck to get rid of the stiffness and looked towards the window upstairs.

It would have seemed Enchancia was about ready for it's night hours which caled for sleep for everyone that lived here but not Cedric, he needed to finish another list of ingredients before the man would let sleep take control. He had to smirk at the thought of Sofia's disapproval of pushing himself. If she was up here the little girl would give him a stern lecture about the importance of rest.

After a chuckle escaped his lips he went back at making those lists, it would have seemed the sorcerer's work was never done.

As he began to delve back into his work the sorcerer bagan to lose track of time! His pet raven was beinging to think that nothing would break his master's conccentration until a unfamiliar knock sounded at the door.

Getting up from his seat the sorcerer walked over to the door but when he opened it he was suprised to find Queen Miranda waiting for him.

This had almost shocked him, usually the only poeple who walked up here was Sofia or Baileywick the person that stood before him was neither the steward or the princess. He never thought that Queen Miranda would ever need him.

"My queen, what can I do for you?" Cedric asked as he bowed to to the woman. The man couldn't wait to hear what her request was.

The queen was hesitant at the moment, she wasn't use to requesting anything to the sorcerer since she hadn't done it before but she had to try, after all there was no one else up for her request.

"I..I was sort of wondering if you could play a game of chess with me. I know I culd have gone to others but Roland is too tired, Baileywick is busy and the children are already asleep and since tomorrow was a school day for them I knew I couldn't disturb them. And Baileywick told me that you use to play this game with the previous queen so would you like to play?" Miranda asked nervously. "We can jut ply one game I will let you get back to your work."

This request wasn't what he expected. He thought she would ask him to cast a a spell but play a game?

"I guess I could play one game, Your Majesty." Cedric answered akwardly. What would it hurt he was getting tired of reading anyway, he could always finish the list of ingredients tomorrow, after all that was what he needed to do for the next few days anyway.

After putting away his spell book the sorcerer followed the woman to the play area of the castle. Cedric hoped he wouldn't regret his decision.

Once they arrived at the play room Miranda and Cedric began to set up the game pieces with Miranda having the white game piece and Cedric with the black.

The queen and sorcerer began the game by moving their pawns, knights kings and queens and bishops. Cedric was amazed at how well she played, he could see that she was a worhy chess oponet. Perhaps now he would be playing more of this game with her.

Before the two players knew it they began a small conversation after a long uncomfortable silence.

"You're playing well Queen Miranda, I didn't think you would have me backed into a corner in this game." Cedric slighlty praised and became quiet again.

" I guess but after all those years playing and learning the game from my deceased husband I am glad to see all this learning and practice with him has payed off." She said with a small smile.

Cedric gave a slight nod of agreement. "Chess can sort of take my mind of things or poeple, but this sort feels like old times with the previous queen. She was good, sometimes she would defeat me and sometimes I would win, it's sort of funny if I get so worked up on my work she would bring me down here for a game to calm me down."

Miranda was suprised to see the sorcerer opening up about such things, now she could see how her daughter had made such a good friend. It would have seemed Sofia had made him a better person in his attitude, his hurts and becoming a bit better at opening up to poeple. She was glad Sofia had made friend's with the sorcerer.

After her smile faded she moved another piece and waited for him to make a move. When she looked at the dark-haired man his time she saw a glare but it faded after he moved his knight.

"Sofia has done so well in her sorcerery class that she is loving the subject. I guess I have to thank you for helping her become better at the subject. When she first took the subject I hated seeing her so frustraighted but now it's different."

"Don't thank me, she came to me when she was having trouble so I took to her request and made her my apprentice. From then on I started to see changes she was beginning to make in this castle and before I knew it she began to make changes in me as wel, it is as if Sofia is the heart of the castle like queen once was."

Miranda nodded in agreement. "When we first came to the castle she was having a hard time getting use to being a princess, it would have seemed she needed a friend. You needed one too after what I heard about you from Roland, Baileywick and the servants."

This made Cedric frown, he was going to have a talk with that gossiping steward tomorrow! The last thing he needed was anyone learning of his past days.

"Checkmate!" Miranda exclaimed which made the sorcerer look at the board with shock. She had indeed won! It was remarkable how fast she had defeated him. That deacesed husband of her must have been a champ.

Cedric looked up from the board and before he knew it he saw a familiar twinkle in her eye that he only knew Sofia had when she won a game. It have seemed there had been a child-like personality that was in Miranda which made Sofia inherit it.

"I guess I'll try harder next time," Cedric muttered to himself

"Don't worry Cedric, you'll beat me next time." Miranda said to the man with a pat on his arm. "Now, lets put the game up so we both can get some rest tomorrow."

After the two had put the game away Cedric made sure the queen had made it to her's and Roland's bedchamber then he made his way back to his tower. "It would have seemed a game of chess was just what he needed to just get away from a hard day's work.

 _ **A/N:**_ Well, there's checkmate. I did the best I could for this, so if Cedric is out of character I apologize. Usually, I would know how to write Cedri's personality but since this is a story where he has interact with Miranda I wasn't sure how to go abot his character. Hope you liked it, please review!


End file.
